


Gimme The Love

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baseball, Café, Central Park, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dates random people, hoping that they're his soulmate. Bucky is his moral support when that goes bad. Too bad Bucky knows Steve is his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme The Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcesOfSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/gifts).



> This work is for my beloved sister, MultiplyingIcicles. She is the best. Check out her works, if you haven't already.
> 
> Title from "Gimme The Love" by Chad Brownlee.

Ask anyone and they'll tell you that Steve Rogers is a sentimental fool. He strongly believes in love, knowing the right person is out there, just waiting for him.

Everyday, he would write anonymous love letters, waiting for the day the love of his life came around. He couldn't wait to give them to him.

The only problem with this was Steve was always busy working. He never had time to go out to try to find the love of his life. He was just waiting around, hoping he would come along on his own.

Sticking by him through the whole process was Steve's best friend, Bucky Barnes. Bucky had helped Steve through the heartbreak and the awful first dates. All the while, hiding the fact that he was one hundred percent certain that Steve was his soulmate.

Steve, Bucky thought, wasn't his soulmate. Thought this was one of the rare occurrences where one person's soulmate was the soulmate to another, kinda like in the movies. Bucky didn't need to know the obvious, so he kept his mouth shut, not whispering a word to Steve. 

This went on for their entire adolescent years, as well as the first few years into their twenties. That's when Bucky had finally had enough. He needed to tell Steve that he was his soulmate. It was going to eat him alive if he didn't.

Bucky planned a romantic evening for the two of them. It started out normally, the two of them catching an afternoon baseball game between the New York Yankees and the Toronto Blue Jays. It didn't, however, go well for the Yankees. Toronto won 6-0 on the back of Justin Smoak's grand slam.

That didn't phase them though. Bucky quickly transitioned them into the next activity, a walk through Central Park. It was truly a gorgeous day, the sounds of nature ringing sweetly through their ears. The two walked all the way from the park to a romantic little cafe. Steve gave Bucky a sideways glance, but went with it.

As soon as the waitress had taken their order, Bucky turned to Steve. He cleared his throat, nervously, before speaking. "Stevie, there's something I think you outta know." Bucky paused, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. "I'm certain that you're my soulmate."

Bucky squished backwards in the chair, closing his eyes, waiting for the oncoming barrage of humiliation that Steve was going to send him. Except, it didn't come. Instead, when Bucky opened his eyes, he saw that Steve had a cute little smile on his face.

"Steve...?" Bucky questioned, a little confused.

Steve leaned forward, bracing himself on the table. He pressed his lips to Bucky's, passionately. As the two kissed, Bucky felt overwhelmed. His wildest dream had finally come true. Steve was his. His soulmate. 

When they pulled back, Bucky’s face was a sweet cherry red. Steve picked up one of his hands, caressing Bucky's cheek. Bucky melted into the touch.

"I-I've know since we were thirteen." Bucky stammered a little, still taken aback by what had just happened.

"I just figured it out." Steve sighed, sitting back down in his seat. "I was too wrapped up in finding my soulmate, that I overlooked him this entire time."

Bucky smiled. At that moment, the waitress came back with their orders. When she walked away, Bucky munched on his sandwich, wondering what he ever did to get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> The baseball game referenced is from August 8, 2015. If you don't know what a grand slam is, it's when there are runners on first, second, and third and the batter hits a home run.


End file.
